


An escape from a fucked up reality

by Abble_juice



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, bad guy schlatt, but he is bad in this book, but not rlly bc i love him, how do you use ao3, i dont know the ending yet but it will have quackity/karl/and sapnap, kinda angsty, no beta we die like tommy, this is my first ao3 book, tubbo is just trying to live his life, we hate schlatt here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abble_juice/pseuds/Abble_juice
Summary: Quackity is stuck, in this loop. He loves schlatt, but hes tired of his abuse. He just wants to be with his freinds again..(this is put in manburg time, when schlatt was president. nothing after that has actually happened yet)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first ao3 book because i was writing this in some discord dms to my freind and she said to post it! so here we go. it was supposed to just be a practice to make my writing more descriptive, so lets go. I also may change the story name at some point, i dont really like it right now but im shit at making tittles

Quackity fell back, tears pooling in his eyes

"I told you to have dinner ready"  
A angry voice slurred, the ram stomping his foot

"I'm sorry, Karl wanted help with something! I've been out all day helping him on his island" regretful words of not remembering what he promised, but also wanting to be free and to be himself.

This happened quite alot, if alex was honest. Schlatt got mad and drunk and took it out on him, even if there was barely anything to get mad at. He would get mad, hurt him, then got horny and would fuck him and tell him he was beautiful, but the next morning, he would leave without a trace or a "goodbye". Quackity knew he sure as hell didnt mean what he said when they had their sessions, it was just him being in the heat of the moment, horny like a teenager.His voice was like a knife through Quackity, but he had gotten stabbed too many times already to be shaken up.

By the time he woke up, Tubbo was knocking on his door, probably holding some kind of paper work Schlatt sent him to bring over. He was proven correct when he opened the piece of wood, it creaking in protest, and a small brunet stood infront of the door, hands fidgeting nervously with the stack of papers. "Schlatt said to bring this" he whispered out, too nervous to make eye contact. Poor kid.

"Oh thanks tubbo, are you alright?"he asked. He wanted to know if Schlatt threatened him. Even if Quackity went through so much pain because of the ram man, Threatening the child would be too far. 

"U-uh k-kinda, S-Schlatt was just a bit more angry today, Fundy ran off, presumably with Eret to go hang out, but Schlatts really mad at him"

"Oh, Tubbo I'm sorry. You shouldent have to go through that . Let me get changed and I'll go calm him down, think you can survive that long?"

His brown orbs (im sorry) sparkled as he thanked Quackity, most likely because Schlatt would leave Tubbo alone after. He handed to papers to Quackity and ushered away, his watch beeping and tie flowing in the wind as he ran.  
Quackity turned back, to his room. He changed from his pajamas to something more formal, a suit and then put on his signature shades. He headed out the house, feet padding against the soft grass, splattered with morning dew, as he made his way to the work place, lights already on and things already lively around there. He Hoped Tubbo went to sleep early, nobody should have to wake up this early, when the sun wasnt even in the sky yet. He pushed open the heavy metal door, it creaking and groaning as he pushed on it. He walked briskly in, walking down the narrow hallways to Schlatts room.  
He stepped in, trying to not be too noisy.

"Why are you here?" A monotone voice belonging to a ram spoke

"What happened with Fundy?" He asked, genuinly

"Mother fucker ran off with his little boyfreind. I'm waiting for him to get back so I can beat his ass"

"Schlatt, theres no reason to beat anyone. It isnt how you make people listen to you."

"Well eventually they will, one way or another" he shrugged, sighing. "Anyways get out of my office"

"You know what, fuck you. This is also my office? I'm the vice?"

"I dont care get the fuck out before I beat you to a pulp"  
He hurried out, the last threat actually scaring him. Schlatt can be pretty scary sometimes, and usually stayed true to what he said, so he was fucking scared

He walked back through the hallways, making his way to his own office he got a while back. schlatt kicked him out of the office when he got mad at him ,so he ended up using a empty room they had there. As he walked into the medium sized room, he spotted a certain blonde, sneaking around

"Tommy?" he asked, the figure freezing in place, panic just radiating off of him.

"UH-UH HI BIG Q! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he panicked, scrambling to get up 

"This is my office. why are you here?"

"UH I DEFFINALLY WAS NOT SNEAKING AROUND!!" 

"Tommy. What the hell are you doing here"

"LISTEN LISTEN BUDDY WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS" he backed up, hands up infront of him

"Did wilbur send you?"

"N-NO"

He rubbed his temple " I dont care anymore, get out before Schlatt sees you, oh and Tubbos office is two down to the left"

"THANKS BIG Q!!" he dashed out, excited to see his best freind

Quackity sighed and went over to his old creaky wooden desk ,a stack of paper sitting rumpled on top of it. He sat in the office chair, and leaned back ,taking a breath, before leaning foward again and sifting through the papers. He had alot less the ussual, very unlikely for Schlatt but he was most likley more worried about beating Fundys ass, and its not like he wanted more work, so he let it slide. He picked up the pen that layed just tossed there cassualy before glancing up. Right behind it stood a small framed image. It was on schlatts and quackitys wedding day. They were both laughing, a smile cast upon their silly faces. In the image he was holding a bouquet of flowers, his dress flowing in the wind, while Schlatt stood beside him, holding his glock,and grinning. Tubbo and tommy in the background playing tag, and you could also see in the small corner of the frame Sapnap and Karl talking. He smiled at the thought of it, when he was happy with schlatt and he had his best freinds. That photo was only a small fragment of the past, a memory now. He knew that he would never get that past back, never again.  
He glanced back down towards his papers, mindlessly signing and writing things in. God was paper work boring. After a while he glanced at the small round clock that sat in his wrist. It read '12:15'. He stood, stretching from being sat for so long. He was walking down the halls when he heard a BANG

'WHAT THE FUCK' 

He ran to the source of the noise. Schlatts room-  
He pushed open the wood door in a hurry, rushing inside

"Schlatt?" He asked, panicked

A horned figure emerged from a corner of the room, pushing up his large throne-like chair and then sitting on it. 

"What" He spat

"Are you alright? I heard a bang"

"I'm fine. Fucking furry came here to be all sassy and shit. Then told me that fucking bastard of a child was here and I slammed my desk. And fell"

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to get you lunch"

"Well I'd fucking except you too, and do it quick too" he snapped

"Yes sir" Quackity responded, not wanting to mess with Schlatt when he was angry

Schlatt turned back to his work, and Quackity left, ultimatly scared of him. before leaving he stopped by Tubbos office, the kid most likely still talking with Tommy.

"hey, you want me to get you lunch?" he asked, poking his head in the door

Tubbo looked up from his desk, Tommy sitting on the edge of it, playing with the corner, that seemed to be deteriorating slowly as it chipped off. He seemed to have alot more bandages on his arms, and looked a bit more beaten then he last saw him. it made him worried for how Wilbur was treating him. He would ask him about it later.

He turned his attention back to Tubbo 

"Could you get me a sandwich maybe? and-" he turned to Tommy "- what do you want?"

"Ill take anything" he shrugged. "Im not too hungry"

Quackity nodded and turned to leave before Tommy spoke 

"Wait!"

He turned looking at the blonde

"Thanks for this, big man. I really have missed Tubbo"

Quackity smiled, at how close the two were. Tommy was willing to go to a country he was exiled from, just to see his best freind. He remembered when him and Schlatt were like that. always doing stuff for each other. He kinda saw him and Schlatt in Tubbo and Tommy, he just hoped they wouldent turn out the same

"no problem Tommy, Tubbo also missed you"

he watched as Tommy went back and pulled Tubbo into a hug, a small little embrace. He chuckled as he left, heading down to leave the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity gets to hang out with his freinds, and he felt something that he never felt before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i know im updating quite early, the updates arent probably gonna be like this again, they will be alot longer, but will probably take longer to publish, but i had started this chapter already, and i wanted to finish it. enjoy!

The next few days were a blur, Quackity couldent really focus. All week he mindlessly did his work, signing papers and writing things down. There was something always on his mind, but he couldent really tell what it was. He was in distraught about his feelings with Schlatt, his feelings towards everything. It was so confusing. He couldent really tell what day it was anymore, he was just compleatly in a state of distraught. He felt melancholy all the time, not too much motivation anymore. Tommy visited every so often, sneaking around with Tubbo and making his work fun. The kid was pretty happy to go to work now, excited that he would maybe see Tommy. Quackity was happy that he was, but he couldent really get himself to be extremely happy about it. It was now a saturday, his day off. He was relaxing in bed, too tired to get up. He heard the noise of someone moving through the house, and he looked up

"hey, you still sleeping?" The ram figure walking into the room. 

"mmm.. im tired.."

Schlatt walked towards the bed and fluffed up his hair "I gotta go to a meeting, you'll be okay here by yourself?"

"yeah..." he sighed, still tired. He closed his eyes and started to fall back asleep, but something was tugging at the back of his mind.

He heard the door close, knowing now that Schlatt had left. When he started to think about what just happened. It was so weird, why was Schlatt suddenly being so nice? It felt so odd. Why was Schlatt caring about him? It was so unusual. He sighed. This just messed up his thoughts even more. He lived for moments like that- when Schlatt kissed him, and genuinly ment it. When he would play with his hair, and hum softly to make him fall asleep. However, he dreaded the moments that Schlatt got drunk, and hit him, or just generally being a asshole. It was just this mess of feelings. 

He sighed again, deciding to get out of bed. His feet hit the cold floor, as he lugged himself out of bed. He went downstairs to the kitchen, feet padding against the floor. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down, scrolling through his twitter time line. He got a text from Karl

Karl :]  
wanna hang out with me and sappy??

alex quacktitty  
sure, lemme get ready. your house?

Karl :]  
mhm!!

alex quacktitty  
alright! ill be there soon

Quackity finished his cereal, and went upstairs. He grabbed some money, and put it with his phone into his pocket. He started to leave, the sky high in the sky, telling the time to be about 12 pm. He spotted some people on the path, Fundy and Eret again. He simply ignored them and hurried over to Karl and Sapnaps house. Once he made it there. he knocked on the wooden door, waiting for it to open. A few seconds later, the door swung open and Karl burst out.

"Alex!!" he happily exclaimed, flinging his arms around him, pulling him into a hug

"Karl!!" he exclaimed, and hugged him back

"cmon in, sappy is inside!" Karl pulled away from the hug, and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside

He followed Karl in, shuffling behind him. He looked around the house, things were rearranged again. Karl had this habit of rearranging things in the house when he got stressed, so he thought nothing of it. 

Karl led him to the living room, Sapnap laying on he couch. 

"hey Alex!" he said, getting up and also hugging him. Those two were very clingy, and he loved it.

A couple hours later, the three were sitting together, tired from all the excitement the day held. They were leaning against each other, trying not to fall asleep. They had been running around the smp, doing little shenanigans. 

"so, has Schlatt gotten any better?" Karl asked, looking over at the smaller 

"eh" he answered " he switches from being a complete asshole, to being nice all of the sudden. its so odd"

"how was he today?"

"he was a little nicer today, but yesterday he was pissed, I dont know, I dont even know how I feel about him anymore" he put his head in his hands. 

Karl pulled him closer, pulling him into his chest. he rubbed the his back, calming him down. Quackity let a few tears slip, falling into his embrace.

They sat there, in silence for a few seconds, just leaning against each other. Sapnap was asleep, he fell asleep a couple minutes ago. Karl, pulled them towards Sapnap, all three of them, laying together. Quackity liked this, just cuddling, not talking, falling into the warm embrace of sleep. Butterflies relaxed in his stomach. This was something he never felt with Schlatt, he was never available to, or just didnt want to. He sighed, and fell asleep in the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill be trying to make these longer, but i hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
